


Making up.

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddle, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Black Hat got too absorbed in his work, forgetting Flug in the process. He quickly remedies the situation.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Making up.

"I apologize for how busy I've been of late," Black Hat nuzzled the back of Flug's neck as the warm water flowed over them. "Is there anything I can do to make up for my neglect?" He smiled as if he knew the answer.   
"Turn around." Flug coyly ordered him.   
Black Hat obeyed and grimaced when Flug's hand connected with his wet and bare ass as Flug pinned him to the shower wall.   
"One."  
He did it again.   
"Two."  
Black Hat moaned softly as, between blows, Flug rubbed his erection between his burning cheeks. Flug gave him five more before reaching around to take hold of him, Black Hat closing his eyes as he rested his hot face on the cold tile. 

To make up for his absence, Black Hat conjured up the softest, warmest, bed he could, and joined Flug in it. Surrounded by stuffed animals, he wrapped his arms around Flug as he kissed and apologized to the human whom he'd not seen so much as smile in the past week.   
"Have they come back?" Black Hat asked of the dreams that nightly plagued him.   
Flug nodded against him. "Yes." Black Hat held him tighter, his mere presence enough to allow the scientist a peaceful night's slee


End file.
